Currently, a dolly is used to provide easy movement for a tripod. However, the dolly is heavy and expensive and restricts the height of the tripod because the distance between the legs is determined by its base plate. To overcome these defects, caster wheels are provided at the ends of each leg for movement. However, bending of the legs occurs, and the height of the camera becomes unstable.